


Bed

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: Your all just too tired to make it to bed.





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Show your support. Leave a comment. Give it kudos.

Sam x reader x Steve x Bucky

“I hate you. Have I told you that?” Sam complained as he dragged himself out of the elevator. “I hate you both.”

“You love us, Wilson.” Bucky smirked as he and Steve followed him onto the floor. “Besides you say this every morning.”

“This time it’s true. I hate you both, Y/N is the only one who deserves my love now.” He stated, collapsing onto the couch.

“Let me guess.” You started, coming into the living room. “He tried to beat you both, again, this morning.” You finished with a smile.

“No. No.” Sam denied, vehemently. “They forced me into racing them. They wouldn’t let me quit.”

“Your pride wouldn’t let you quit.” Steve said, walking over to you. “It wasn’t even a race.” He added, placing a kiss onto your forehead.

“No, it definitely was a race, he just sucks.” Bucky said, leaning on the edge of the couch. Sam didn’t even look at Bucky as he lazily hit him on the stomach. “Violence is unnecessary.”

“Fuck you.” Sam puffed.

“Off the couch, Wilson.” You said, moving over to tap him on the knee. “You stink, you need a shower.”

“Yeah, Sam, you stink. Get off the furniture.” Bucky smirked.

“You reek too, Barnes.” You said, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. “All three of you are going to have to shower. You’re stinking up my living room.”

“So, mean, doll.” Bucky commented, raising himself to a stand. “I think you’re wrong, doll. I mean those two smell, but me, I don’t think I do. Here smell.” He said, moving over you.

“Barnes, don’t you dare.” You warned, backing away from the brunette. “Bucky, no!” You shrieked as he pulled you into his chest. “Disgusting, Barnes.” You stated, after pulling out of his grip.

“You love me.” He said, watching as you moved over to Steve.

“Not anymore.” You stated, tucking yourself into Steve’s said. “I regret that.” You said, moving away from Steve. “All three of you, shower, now.” You ordered, pointing at the three.

“How about you join us, sweetheart?” Steve suggested, pulling you back into his arms.

“If it gets you in there quicker, then sure.” You smiled.

“One problem with all of us getting in there.” Bucky spoke up, causing you both to look at him. “Sam’s already gone.” He said, pointing at the dark-haired man. True to his word Sam was curled up, fast asleep, on the couch.

“Should we wake him?” You asked.

“No, let him sleep, he wore himself out.” Steve said, shaking his head.

“You two go get the shower started. I’ll deal with Sam.” You said, shooing the two of the living room. As the two left you made your way over to your other boyfriend. It was very clear that he wouldn’t be waking anytime soon, so you proceeded to make him more comfortable. Positioning his body properly on the couch and pulling a blanket over him, you placed a kiss on his head and left the living room.

“Alright boys.” You started, shedding your clothes as you walked into the bathroom. “Who needs help scrubbing their back?” You asked, smirking at the two.

“Widen your stance a little more.” Sam instructed, nudging your legs further apart. “That’s it.”

“Why do I feel like you guys say that in the bedroom?” Natasha chuckled, watching you from the bench. 

“Because you have a dirty mind.” You said, shaking your head at the red head. After a run in with some of their enemies, the four of you decided that teaching you self-defense was a fantastic idea. Today, Sam oversaw your teachings, while Steve and Bucky spared in the background.

“Focus.” Sam chided, forcing your attention back to him. “One more time.” The two of you began your rapid, symphony of hand to hand. Sam charged at you, attempting to throw you over his shoulder but you dodged to the left and kicked him in the back of the knees.

Sam fell to his knees but quickly jumped up and wrapped his arms around you and tackled you to the ground. He straddled you, pinning your hands to the ground.

“Nice try, princess.” He said, still leaning above you. Letting out a puff, you wrapped your legs around his neck and flipped the two of you.

“Was going to say the same to you.” You huffed with a smirk. Sam smiled and tapped the ground twice, signaling he was done.

“We definitely didn’t teach you that.” He stated, narrowing his eyes at you as you sat next to Natasha. “Where’d you pick that up?”

“From me.” Natasha smirked, raising her hand. “Wanted to see her knock you on your ass.”

“Language.” Sam mock scolded as Steve walked over.

“I heard that, Wilson.” Steve said, placing a kiss on his temple. “How’s the training going?” He asked, arm wrapped around Sam’s waist as he looked at you and Nat. Natasha grinned and patted you on the shoulder as you continued drinking and gave him a thumbs up.

“Your girl’s a natural.” She complimented. “She got Wilson on his ass like that.” She added snapping her fingers.

“Steve doesn’t like that kind of language.” You said, causing Steve to groan as Natasha and Sam laughed. “Where’s Buck?” You asked, looking around the gym. The brunette sat crouched on the ground where he and Steve had been training.

“He okay?” Sam asked, looking at Bucky in concern.

“He’s fine.” Steve assured. “He didn’t sleep a lot last night, so sparring wore him out.” He explained.

“Guys I don’t need to hear about your sex life.” Natasha said, scrunching her nose at the three of you.

“Ha-ha, Romanoff.” You said dryly. Natasha smirked and patted you on the shoulder as she stood up.

“You lot might wanna check up on your boy.” Natasha suggested, gathering her things. “I don’t think that’s a comfortable position to be in for too long.” She added, giving you all a wave as she left the room.

Turning to look at your boyfriend, you all understood what Natasha meant. Bucky was still sat on the floor, head between his knees, but he appeared to be asleep.

“How the hell did he fall asleep like that?” Sam questioned as you all moved over to him.

“Don’t ask me.” Steve sighed, crouching down next to Bucky. “Buck, wake up Buck.” Steve said, lightly tapping the brunette on the shoulder. Bucky jerked awake and shot up to his feet.

“Bucky calm down.” Sam said, pulling you into his side. Bucky took in the sight of the three of you before letting out a sigh.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, running a hand through his hair.

“Nothing to be sorry for, Buck.” You said, smiling at the man. “How are you feeling?” You asked the man.

“Tired.” He responded honestly. Bucky sat back down on the mats, rubbing his hand over his face. “I don’t think I have enough energy to go back to bed.” He sighed.

“I have a solution for that.” Sam said, helping Bucky to his feet.

“Birdbrain, what are you doing?” Bucky asked as Sam led him over to a stack of spare mats. You and Steve followed the two closely.

“Making you get some sleep.” Sam said, beginning to set the mats up into a makeshift bed. “Come lay down. You too, you two.” He added, pointing at Bucky first then you and Steve. The four of you laid down on the soft mats, Steve spooning you and Sam spooning Bucky.

“Go to sleep, James.” You cooed, taking one of his hands in yours.

“I love you all.” Bucky said, falling back to sleep.

“Love you too, Buckaroo.”

“Love you, James.”

“Love you too, Buck.” The four of you fell asleep in the training room, surrounded by the comfort of each other. What none of you knew was Natasha had come back in but quietly left at the sight of the four of you. She’d made JARVIS ensure that no-one else would attempt to enter the training room.

“You’re back.” You said, rushing towards the men to greet and check them over. “You’re not hurt, are you?” You asked, frantically looking them over.

The three had been sent out on a mission two weeks ago, and during those two weeks there hadn’t been any contact between the four of you. Not being able to even know if your three men were okay had caused you to only focus on the worst-case scenario. But, being able to see them in front of you, all seemingly okay, was the best feeling in the world.

“Doll, we’re fine.” Bucky assured, ushering you and the two other men into the room.

“Just a little tired.” Steve grunted, allowing himself to be led into the kitchen.

“And hungry.” Sam stated, dropping down into a seat in the kitchen. Individually you went around and hugged each of them tightly, pressing kisses to their faces and whispering your love into their ear.

“Well, good thing, I just ordered a pizza. Isn’t it?” You said as Bucky pulled you into his lap.

“See this is why I love you, angel.” Sam cheered, placing a sloppy kiss on your cheek.

“Love you too, tweety.” You smirked. Turning to Steve you gave the quiet man a concerned look. “Stevie, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m okay.” He said, giving you a smile. “Got a little bump to the head, it’s making me a little tired.”

“A concussion?” You asked, furrowing your brows at the man.

“It should’ve been.” Bucky said causing you to turn to him. “But with the super serum it’ll just make him tired for a while. He’ll be okay by the morning.” He explained.

“That’s a relief.” You sighed, leaning into Bucky’s chest.

“Steve would’ve been fine, if he wasn’t such an idiot.” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

“Not this again.” Steve groaned. “For the last time Sam, I wasn’t thinking.”

“That much is clear.” Bucky snorted, shaking his head. “Steve thought it’d be smart to jump out the plane, without a parachute.”

“Again?” You asked exasperatedly. “Steve, what the fuck?” You asked, shaking your head at the man.

“I didn’t think it through.” He sighed, resting his head on the table. “Please don’t lecture me, I’ve already heard it from these two.” He begged, turning his head towards you.

“I wasn’t going to lecture you.” You promised, giving him a soft smile. “Just try not to do it again, please. You’re going to give us all a heart attack.”

“And that might actually kill, Barnes.” Sam joked.

“Stop with the old jokes.” Bucky groaned, hiding his face in your neck. “Steve’s old too.”

“Your still older, jerk.” Steve grunted.

“You two are cradle-snatching me and Y/N here.” Sam said, pointing at you. “For shame, old men.”

“Are we cradle-snatching or are you two grave-robbing?” Bucky asked, getting a punch to the shoulder in response.

“Physically we’re all the same age, so both of you stop it.” You said, shaking your head. Before either could rebut JARVIS interrupted.

“Miss Y/N, your meal has arrived.”

“Behave.” You warned, hopping off Bucky’s lap. Quickly you retrieved your meal and made your way back up to your floor, when you opened the door you saw Sam and Bucky sitting on the couch. “I thought we were eating in the kitchen?” You asked, placing the box on the coffee table.

“We would, but Cap’s asleep in the kitchen.” Sam said, taking a slice of the pizza. Turning around you could see Steve, was indeed, sleeping on the table.

“Hand me that pillow.” You said, grabbing the blanket from under the table. Bucky handed you the throw pillow and you moved over to where Steve was sleeping. You quickly made the blonde comfortable at the table before moving back to your other two boyfriends. “You two better not have eaten all the pizza already.”

“Of course not, angel.” Sam said, pulling you onto his lap.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Bucky added, handing you a slice of the pizza. The three of you sat on the couch eating your pizza as Steve slept peacefully in the kitchen.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Steve greeted as you entered the bedroom. Your men were relaxing on your massive bed, watching something on the TV.

“How was work, doll?” Bucky asked, leaning on his elbow.

“Stark’s a fucking mess.” You said, kicking your heels off. “I don’t know why I took this job.” You sighed, running a hand over your face.

“Because your sister asked you and your too nice.” Sam supplied causing you to narrow your eyes at him

“I think that was rhetorical, Wilson.” Bucky smirked. Steve got up from the bed and held your face in his hands.

“You look tired, sweetheart.” He commented, running his thumb over your undereye bags.

“Like I have that luxury.” You snorted, leaning into his hands. “I still have work to do.”

“You need to stop pushing yourself so hard, angel.” Sam said, sitting up and looking at you worriedly.

“I’m not working that hard.” You said, gaining three looks of disbelief.

“Doll, you’re running yourself ragged.” Bucky told you with a frown. “You need a break.”

“How about Bucky draws you a bath with one of your fancy bombs, and Stevie and I make some F/F?” Sam proposed, walking over to you.

“A bath, sounds fantastic.” You groaned appreciatively.

“Then it’s settled.” Bucky said, clapping his hands. “You two get cooking and you come with me.” He added, leading you into the bathroom.

You stripped out of your work clothes as Bucky drew you a hot bath. He dropped a multicolored bath bomb in the warm liquid before he helped you into the large tub.

“Just relax, doll.” He told you, giving you a gentle kiss as you relaxed into the tub. “I’ll be back in a minute, I’m going to help those two quickly.” He said, coming to a stand.

“Love you, J.” You hummed, eyes closed as the warm water soaked your skin.

“Love you too, doll.” He said before leaving the room. The water was warm, the whole room was warm, and the comforting scent of the bath bomb was filling the air. You could afford to close your eyes for a few minutes.

Non-reader POV

“Angel, foods up.” Sam stated as he walked into the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Y/N slumped asleep in the bathtub. “Oh, angel.” He smiled softly.

“Sam, are you two coming?” Steve asked, walking into the bathroom.

“Shh.” Sam hissed, finger to his lips. “Be quiet.”

“What? Why- oh.” Steve said, finally spying you. “Sam she can’t sleep in the bath. She could drown.” Steve scolded lightly, grabbing a towel off the rack.

“I know that, but she looks so peaceful.” Sam defended himself. Steve pulled Y/N out of the bath and wrapped the towel around the woman, before picking her up bridal style.

“Be that as it may, it’s not safe to sleep in the bath.” Steve said as they walked back into the bedroom.

“What took you three so long?” Bucky asked, walking into the bedroom. “Oh.” He smiled at the sight of Steve holding your sleeping form. “Did she fall asleep in the tub again?”

“Again?” Steve asked, slipping Y/N into one of his shirts and a pair of her panties. “How often do you two let her fall asleep in the bath?”

“I’ve only let her do it once.” Bucky said, raising his hands in innocence.

“Sam?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. Said man began to look anywhere but at his boyfriend. “Sam?”

“To be fair, I was in the bath with her most times.” He said, cringing slightly. Steve let out a sigh as he tucked Y/N into the bed.

“You know what? I don’t want to know anymore, and you two say I’m reckless.” Steve sighed, pulling his shirt off.

“You are, punk.” Bucky said loudly. Sam and Steve hissed out ‘quiets’ as you began to stir at the loud noise.

“It’s alright angel. Go back to sleep.” Sam soothed, climbing into bed with you. Bucky and Steve quickly crawled in with him, all curling around each other.

“Love you boys.” You cooed sleepily. The boys all smiled as you began to drift back off.

“Love you too, angel.”

“Love you, doll.”

“Love you too sweetheart.” The three repeated the sentiment to each other before they too fell asleep.


End file.
